I Will Carry Your Burden
by Nicki99W
Summary: Neah was dying and he refused to believe it. He needed to keep walking and fulfill his promise. And then someone appeared at the scene. Yes, it had to be him. Out of all people it was that stupid Bookman Apprentice [Past Allen] with that ever-lasting playful behavior that came across Neah as he was dying. Warning: Character death. Oneshot.


I Will Carry Your Burden

 **[I do not own DGM]**

'So this is the end?' Neah bitterly mused. Everything went too fast for him. Too fast and too wrong. 'Damn, it wasn't supposed to be like this' he cursed under his breath feeling sharp pain in his back. Wounds from that sword truly pained him like hell. 'Just what the hell was this sword made off?' He wondered trying to keep his blood from bleeding but no matter his efforts the priceless liquid just kept running his body slowly dirtying already dirty streets of London where he fled while he tried to get away from Earl.

If it weren't for this last stab he had chances of survival, but now…

'Damn it…' Noah just wanted to smash some thick wall with crushing strength of his fists. Strength that already left him like it wasn't there in the first place.

'So dying is very hopeless filing' he thought bitterly. 'Damn… I should stand up and keep walking. I promised it to Mana, that I…'

"So that's really true" irritating voice interrupted Neah's inner monologue. "Quite pitiful, aren't you Neah Walker?" Male grinned. "I really couldn't believe when I heard that you wanted to go against Earl. I mean, it's crazy" he laughed. "And here I thought you were the sanest Noah, looks like I was wrong" oh, how much Neah wanted to wash away that smirk out of red haired man face.

Yes, it had to be him. Out of all people it was that stupid Bookman Apprentice with that ever-lasting playful behavior that came across him dying.

'Damn you, Bookman Junior…' He thought. 'You're the last person I want to see.'

"Poor Neah-pet" male grinned. "Mana is freaking out while waiting for you, ya know? And Marian is nagging me about buying him a bottle of wine, really… I can't believe how troublesome they are" Bookman Junior sighed.

"Shut up, Allen!" Neah growled.

"That's Rude, Neah-pet. I already told you to stop calling me by that name. Now, I am Bookman Apprentice, not your, Mana's and Cross childhood friend. Now, I am Bookman Junior, or at least… I was Bookman Junior, not sure if Old Panda is going to let me away with this" his face visibly clouded. "I probably should start getting used to that name" he shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you mean?" Neah frowned intrigued.

On Allen lips appeared a playful smirk.

"Ooh, you really want to know don't you~!" He sang.

'He spend too much time with Road and Earl…' Neah thought while he tried ignoring unbearable pain that came with dying in such a way.

"Well, the thing is that I just decided to break the most important rule in our clan" Bookman Junior confessed and no, he did not look guilty. Rather… It was the opposite. His humor was really high, like Road that had eaten too many candies.

"Wha..." He started irritated at word games from Bookman but then he suddenly leaned closer to him and his finger touched Neah's lips.

"Shhh… We don't want anyone to find out about it, do we~?" Neah already noticed it. Allen had had very beautiful voice. One that fitted musician.

He once asked him to sing alongside his play with piano but at it Bookman Junior just smirked and said that he won't use his 'sexy voice' to sing for request of some random man which made Neah plainly annoyed and soon he forgotten about his request in the first place for the sake of quarreling with said irritating apprentice.

But what was surprising in this situation was his tone. Soft tender voice. Bookman Junior voice was playful, cruel, irritated sometimes empty. Young Bookman voice was anything but but soft and filled with emotions.

Right. Neah remembered the first time he appeared after many years when he disappeared without a trace leaving him, Mana and Marian alone. Without any word. Noah was really mad at him for it. Leaving them without and single word and coming back like nothing happened five years later invading their privacy and behaving like he always was there in the first place. Young Walker didn't hate him for it. It was entirely different reason. He hated Bookman Junior for lying to them like they weren't his friends.

Of course later he learned about Bookman clan and their rules but even despite it he still couldn't bring himself to forgive Allen.

So now… He was left speechless as man continued.

"I will carry your memories, Neah. I will carry your burden."

Sudden offer would make Walker speechless if he wasn't already before. Why Allen cared about him now? Why now? Why not earlier when they still had time? Bitter thoughts filled his mind.

"Allen..." Neah tried speaking.

The offer… If Allen offered to became his host it meant overwriting his memories with Noah personality and that…

"It's fine, Neah. It's fine" red haired male patted another one on head and then he started caressing Neah's cheek. "You're so cold. It must be painful" Allen smiled softly. "Aren't you only supposed to be Ink on Paper to me?" He asked himself. "Damn it, Neah. It's really your fault" he sighed. "I want to see your future" man confessed stunning Neah even more, if it was possible in his state. "I know I wouldn't be able to see it either way and at least there is a way in which I can help you" Bookman Jr. fingers moved from Neah's cheek to lips. "So cold… I liked them much more when they were warm and full of life. "The thing is that I believe you can make the right choice. No, I know it. Your existence, Neah Walker will be the one who will give end to this never ending madness called Holly War" Allen stated it "so for now I will carry your memories till you awaken, my dear friend.

'My dear friend' Neah felt something wet rolling down from his eyes. And it wasn't blood. It was a tear. Lonely, single tear that raveled how much he wanted to hear this words from Allen's mouth. 'He meant it seriously, didn't he?' Neah was torn off between his promise to Mana and using his childhood friend fulfill it.

"But you..." He wanted to protest.

"Just do it" all of sudden Bookman Jr. voice became cold and still. Allen wasn't going to became touchy and crying because he feared over his life. He decided to do it and he wanted to be done with it as fast as he could. "You know you can't refuse me" a smirk appeared on his face. "You need to keep walking, don't you. After you killed your family and actually managed to be stupid enough to rebel against Earl something like this is going to stop you. Pathetic Walker. You're really pathetic" Bookman Junior lauged.

"Fine!" Neah growled and rose his hand to Allen's head transferring his Noah memory to him. "Be it your way if you're stupid enough!"

"That's the Walker I know" redhead grinned. "Cocky bastard who will use anyone to fulfill his goals."

Few seconds passed in silence. Knowing that his Noah genes were the only thing that kept him alive till now Neah knew that he was running out of time.

"Thank you, Allen. I will never forget it" he tried smiling but soon he started coughing up blood.

"You better do not" Bookman Jr playfully smile went back where it belonged. "'Cause I need someone to tell Old Man that I am 'sorry' for not being proper Apprentice after you're done with all that stuff related to Holly War. Oh, and say him that it was me who mixed his shampoo with certain substance causing him to lost most of his hair" Allen giggled.

Neah eyes widened in horror. Allen was suicidal. Everyone in _Noah_ clan clan _knew not_ to mess up with Bookman precious hair but he… No. He had to do it and what's more he left him to deal with consequences of such an evil deed. That damned bastard was really smart. He gave him his body in turn of framing Neah into Allen's punishment.

Allen was dark. Very dark. No, he was pitch black. Black Allen. It really suited him.

"You're... evil, Black Allen" Bookman Jr. brow rose at new nickname." Trul..y evil. I won't... forget it..." Redhead laughed at it but he became more serious after Noah once again started vomiting with blood.

"Neither will I" Bookman Junior, no, Allen promised to dying Neah. "You really are dear to me, my friend" he whispered kissing his forehead.

"All… I am… Going to… Kill you… for acting li..ke… this" Neah started protesting.

"Shut up, you should be dead already so just shut up" Allen smirked. "Let me act like your friend for the last time, 'kay?

But Neah didn't respond. He couldn't since his consciousness could not longer force his body to work. Man was already beyond his limit even if he had his Noahs genes there was no way to help him.

"You're really cold" Allen whispered. "Such a shame that it turned out like this."

[PRESENT]

Neah who was observing world from Allen consciousness kept wondering. Why Allen was behaving like he didn't know him. Was it an act? No, even Bookman Jr wouldn't pull it off on him or would he?

'So why don't you remember me, Allen?' He thought. 'You promised me it, didn't you?'

 **It's a little alternate version of last meeting of Past Allen and Neah in which Mana, Neah, Cross and Allen were childhood friends. I read a lot of fanfics in which Allen past was connected with being Bookman Apprentice and decided to try this as well because of so-called stupid writer block thing that kept me from updating other stories. And what's worse… I written it in less that fucking hour [sorry, for cursing, I curse only when I am extremely pissed off – for example now]. I bet most of you know how annoying is that stupid writing block….. Grrr….**

 **Well, I have to confess that I just love the idea of Past Allen messing with Bookman hair. I wouldn't be even so surprised if the Bookman forced present Allen to remember about it so he could get him for it xD God, I would love to see it.**

 **As for what happened after Neah's death I think that Allen probably went to Bookman and told him truth about how he got himself involved into war and old man probably kicked him out for it. Well, I admit Allen was stupid enough to let himself carry 14th memories but he wasn't stupid enough to lie to Bookman thus he ended his time as apprentice and probably stayed with Mana and Marian before he left them without a word.**

 **Years he crossed his way with Aphocryptos and was forcefully synchronized with Innocence and as a result of it he de-aged. That's what I think would happen. Not that I am going to write sequel to it.**

 **Anyway, please fav or review to make my day… Or night since it's already night xD**


End file.
